Limited Lovers
by Laynri
Summary: Hibari Kyouya, seorang gadis dari keluarga kaya terpaksa harus menghabiskan hidupnya di atas kursi roda... 69xFem!18, terinspirasi dari komik shoujo dengan judul yang sama.
1. Chapter 1

**- Limited Lovers -**

**.  
><strong>

Story and Cover (edited)** © E-61  
><strong>

Original Image **© Google  
><strong>

Original Character** **© Amano Akira**  
><strong>

****.  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kenapa kau tidak juga ikut program rehabilitasi, Hibari Kyoya? Sudah satu bulan berlalu sejak operasi cedera tulang punggung... mulai sekarang, kau harus menjalani hidup di atas kursi roda, kau juga harus sering menggerakkan kakimu dengan tangan dan alat untuk mencegah kontraktur otot" jelas salah satu dokter yg datang untuk memeriksa kakiku... Aku hanya bisa merengut saat dokter itu bicara.<p>

"Bisa kan, tidak menentukan nasibku? Kakiku ini pasti cepat sembuh, kok... Dokter Rokudo," jawabku diiringi dengan death glare andalanku… masih jelas dalam ingatanku, saat aku mengalami kecelakaan itu... pada musim panas sebulan yg lalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_. . . ._**

_"Ini lumbar vertebrata keempat di pinggang. Bagian yg cedera pada tubuh Hibari-san karena kecelakaan membuat bagian bawah tubuhmu tidak bisa bergerak meski diperintah otak, syaraf tulang belakangnya luka berat, bisa diatasi selama masih bisa dilakukan operasi. Tapi, kalau syaraf tulang belakangnya mati... tidak akan pernah bisa sembuh lagi. Mulai sekarang, kau harus siap hidup di atas kursi roda." Jelas salah satu dokter bedah yang memeriksaku,_

_Kemudian dia memperkenalkan seseorang, "Dia Mukuro Rokudo, dokter penanggung jawabmu selama kau berada di rumah sakit ini"_

Mukuro Rokudo? Nama yg aneh...

_Aku memperhatikan penampilan dokter itu dari atas ke bawah.  
><em>

Hmm, rambutnya aneh. Mengingatkanku pada nanas, matanya juga aneh... belum pernah kulihat ada orang yang mempunyai warna mata merah seperti itu, apa dia pakai softlens? Tapi kenapa cuma sebelah mata saja?

_Lamunanku terhenti begitu Dokter yang bernama Mukuro Rokudo itu mengulurkan tangannya._

_"Salam kenal, Hibari-san"_

_"Salam kenal"_

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau rehabilitasi!" teriakku saat dokter itu sedang memeriksa kakiku bersama beberapa dokter lain. "Sebelum bagian bawah tubuhmu jadi kaku... kau harus dipaksa untuk terapi," setelah dia berkata begitu, dia meminta salah satu dokter untuk menekan kaki kiriku agar kelihatan seperti sedang split. rasa sakit langsung menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Aku berusaha melepaskan diri, namun tenaganya lebih besar dariku. Begitu latihan selesai, aku langsung menaiki kursi rodaku.. kemudian pergi ke kamar dengan ratusan bahkan ribuan makian untuknya... dan juga untuk diriku sendiri...

Dalam perjalanan ke kamarku, kudengar beberapa dokter sedang membicarakannya…

"Dokter Rokudo hebat ya, meskipun dia masih seorang dokter training tapi caranya menangani pasien sangat bagus"

"Ya, dia juga ahli di ruang operasi… aku yakin dia akan berprestasi"

Beberapa dokter itu berlalu sambil membicarakannya… hmm… rupanya dia iblis yang berdiri di garis depan…

**. . . .**

"Wah, kamarmu bagus sekali kyouya! Ternyata kamar VIP seperti suite room hotel, ya!" Teriak Dino Cavallone, pacarku saat dia menjengukku bersama beberapa temannya

"Berisik, haneuma! Aku tinggal di sini selama 35 hari, tahu?"

"Ah… jangan marah gitu… oh iya, aku bawa bunga mawar lho! Kau belum mandi kan? Kumasukkan ke dalam bak mandi ya!"

Belum sempat kujawab dia langsung memasukkan bunga ke dalam bak mandi kemudian menggendongku

"Ugh…"

"Pelan-pelan kyouya…"

"Terima kasih, haneuma," semburat merah mulai muncul dari mukaku

*Author : ok kita skip -mulai nosebleed-*

"Ah kyouya, sudah malam… aku pulang dulu ya," ucapnya sebelum mengecup keningku dan meninggalkan kamarku

Aku langsung menjatuhkan diriku di tempat tidur…

_ Hah… batapa melelahkannya hari ini…_

Baru saja aku akan tertidur ketika melihat ponsel Dino tertinggal di atas meja… aku langsung terbangun, mengambil ponsel itu dan keluar ruangan… mudah-mudahan dia belum jauh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Limited Lovers**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Aku terus menggerakkan kursi rodaku.. untunglah dia belum terlalu jauh dari kamarku, tapi kemudian aku melihat seorang perempuan datang ke arahnya. Perasaan cemburu mulai merasuk ke dadaku, akhirnya aku bersembunyi tak jauh dari mereka untuk mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Bagaimana, apa tugasmu sudah selesai..?" Kata wanita itu seraya menggandeng tangan Dino dengan mesra.

A_h, ingin rasanya aku menghajar wanita itu_

Aku menggelengkan kepala, mengurungkan niatku sendiri sambil terus menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Sudah selesai, dia percaya sekali kalau kakinya akan sembuh, padahal makin lama pasti akan makin lumpuh"

"Hahaha... berarti kau pasti kerepotan ya, Dino-kun~"

"Begitulah... kalo bukan karena aku belum puas dengannya aku pasti sudah meninggalkannya"

**_DEG_**

Dadaku serasa ditusuk dengan belati.. hancur berkeping-keping dalam waktu singkat. Dengan penuh amarah aku mengambil salah satu vas bunga yang terpajang tak jauh dari tempatku bersembunyi dan melemparnya ke arah Dino.

Bingo! Vas itu mengenai sasaran.

"Ugh! Siapa yang...!" Mukanya langsung pucat begitu melihatku.

"Jangan pernah datang kesini! Aku tidak sudi berkenalan dengan bajingan sepertimu! Sana pulang!" Teriakku penuh amarah.

Tanpa kusadari orang-orang dari rumah sakit mulai berkerumun di sekitarku.

_Bagus... sekarang aku jadi pusat perhatian..._

Tak lama beberapa orang suster mendatangiku. "Hentikan Hibari-san! Meski kau pasien VIP tapi sikapmu sudah keterlaluan!" Aku hanya bisa berhenti mengamuk meskipun amarah masih menguasaiku... tak sengaja aku mendengar orang-orang membicarakanku.

"Gadis itu kan, yang lumpuh karena kecelakaan waktu keluyuran tengah malam..."

"Kasihan sekali..."

"Yah.. siapa yang menabur dia yang menuai.."

Aku terpaku mendengar perkataan mereka, aku langsung mengeluarkan aura mematikan ke arah mereka dan berlalu ke kamarku. Setibanya di kamar aku langsung menangis tanpa suara sepanjang malam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**"di dunia ini...**_

_**semua yang mengelilingiku hanya dusta...**_

_**bahkan orang yang berharga bagiku adalah kebohongan...**_

_**selama ini yang kuterima hanya mimpi semata...**_

_**namun kenapa... sekarang aku harus terbangun dalam keadaan terluka...?**_

_**mungkin bila aku menghilang takkan ada yang menangisiku..."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-Tengah malam, di rumah sakit-**_

"Hibari-san kabur?!"

"I.. iya... ada beberapa orang yang melihatnya pergi dengan membawa ransel yang cukup besar..."

_**-di lain tempat di Namimori-**_

"Ugh... seharusnya aku kabur lebih cepat dari tempat itu..." keluhku sambil terus menggerakkan kursi roda. Hujan yang cukup deras membuatku sulit untuk melihat ke depan.. rasa dingin dan lapar juga mulai muncul.

_Sial!_

Beberapa taksi terlihat berlalu, aku mencoba memberhentikan salah satunya. Tapi sial, salah satu taksi itu justru hampir menabrakku. Membuatku terpental cukup jauh dari kursi rodaku. aku memaksakan diri untuk berdiri. Namun kelumpuhan benar-benar membuatku tak berdaya. aku hanya bisa meneriaki nasibku di tengah hujan yang semakin mendera.

_Apa aku akan mati disini...?_

_Kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali...?_

_Aku... ingin pulang..._

**. . . .  
><strong>

Hujan semakin deras... aku berusaha untuk menggapai kursi roda, setelah berhasil naik aku kembali menggerakkan kursi rodaku. Melawan rasa dingin yang semakin menusuk. Hingga akhirnya aku tiba di sebuah tanjakan yang cukup tinggi. Aku berpikir sejenak... apakah ada kemungkinan aku bisa melewati tanjakan itu tanpa harus tergelincir jatuh mengingat kondisi jalan yang licin. Namun tekadku semakin bulat.. aku terus mencoba untuk naik ke atas, dan ajaib.. aku akhirnya dapat naik setelah beberapa kali hampir terjatuh. Tak terasa aku mengeluarkan air mata bahagia dan aku pun bermain-main dengan kursi rodaku. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari mobil rumah sakit berhenti tak jauh dari tempatku. Hingga seseorang memanggilku...

_**-Mukuro's POV-**_

"Sial... anak itu menyusahkan saja," keluhku saat mencari Hibari menggunakan mobil dokter kepala. Hujan yang cukup deras membuatku sulit melihat ke depan. Setelah cukup lama mencari akhirnya aku melihatnya di ujung tanjakan. Aku pun mangikutinya diam-diam... entah kenapa dia terlihat sangat bersemangat, jadi aku putuskan untuk mengamatinya hingga dia selesai... setelah selesai aku pun menghampirinya sambil mengulurkan handuk padanya.

"Hari ini sudah cukup bermainnya... pulang yuk, Kyouya..."

_**-End of Mukuro's POV-**_

_Kyouya..._

"Kau sudah bermain selama satu jam... kau tidak bisa latihan besok kalau kau kelelahan, lagipula kau sudah puas kan?"

_Barusan dia memanggilku 'Kyouya'..._

"Kyouya? kau kenapa?"

"Ah tidak apa-apa..." semburat merah kecil mendadak muncul di pipiku.

Dia hanya terdiam, sebelum akhirnya menutupi tubuhku dengan handuk yang dia bawa. Sesaat, aku bisa merasakan tangannya yang dingin.

_Jadi selama ini dia mengawasiku..._

Mati-matian aku mencoba untuk menahan air mataku agar tidak keluar.

"A... aku lapar..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Yak..! part 2 selesai...

Gomen ya buat reader-tachi kalau akhirnya ngegantung lagi... hontou ni gomen..

Well... see you in the next chapter...

Review, please?


	3. Chapter 3

_"Like a wheel... our story will be upside down..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Limited lovers<strong>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_Aku terharu..._

_Dia terus mengawasiku dengan baik..._

_Bahkan dia langsung membalut lukaku, air mataku pun diabaikan olehnya.._

"Sebaiknya kau cepat masuk ke dalam mobil, Kyouya.."

Aku menuruti perkataannya, dan begitu kami berdua masuk ke dalam mobil...

**_CTAAAKK_**

"Hei! Kenapa kau menjitak keningku?"

"Kau luka lecet dimana-mana, sampai di rumah sakit harus diperiksa ulang... kali ini aku masih bisa menemukanmu.. tapi bagaimana kalau kau tidak sadar dan luka parah?"

**. . . .**

_Aku hanya bisa shock mendengarkan semua perkataannya yang agak menusuk itu... sebenarnya dokter macam apa dia?_

"Hah... setelah ini aku harus kerja di tempat lain... benar-benar hari yang sibuk..." ia menghela napas sambil tetap fokus mengemudi.

Hening sesaat, kemudian aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Kerja sambilan? Kenapa dokter terkenal sepertimu masih harus mengambil kerja yang lain? Bukankah dokter gajinya besar?"

"Tidak.. aku hanya dokter training.. untuk menjadi dokter yang mapan butuh waktu yang lama, gaji dokter training sepertiku mungkin hanya separuh dari uang sakumu," dia pun tersenyum pahit

_Eh?_

Sekali lagi aku dibuat shock olehnya.

**. . . .**

Suasana kembali hening.

"Maaf... sebagai gantinya minumlah ini"

Dia memberikan sebuah termos padaku. Aku pun langsung membukanya, aroma hangat pun langsung menyebar dalam mobil...

Dalam kehangatan itu, aku menikmati manisnya teh bercampur madu..

"Enak..."

**. . . .**

_**-Setengah tahun kemudian-**_

"Sudah setengah tahun sejak kau dioperasi.. akhirnya kau bisa juga keluar dari rumah sakit ini. Sekarang kau bisa menjalani hari-harimu dengan baik," ucap salah seorang dokter sesaat sebelum aku kembali pulang ke rumah..

"Terima kasih..."

"Dokter Rokudo, apa kau ingin mengucapkan sesuatu pada pasienmu?"

"Ah, ya... selamat kau sudah bisa pulang.. jaga kesehatanmu, Hibari Kyouya-san..."

Dia membungkuk padaku kemudian berbalik masuk rumah sakit bersama dokter yang lain.

_Entah kenapa... melihatnya menjauh membuat hatiku sakit..._

_Dia..._

_Orang pertama yang menerima curahan hatiku..._

_Aku... manyukainya..._

_Tapi... duniaku dan dunianya amat berbeda..._

_Dia memang lain dariku..._

_Meskipun aku berusaha mengejarnya..._

_Dia tidak akan menoleh padaku..._

_**-Sebulan kemudian-**_

"Maaf, Mukuro... rumah peninggalan orang tuamu sudah resmi terjual, aku memang bersahabat dengan almarhum ayahmu.. itu sebabnya aku menunggu sampai kau bisa membeli rumah itu... namun apa boleh buat, tiba-tiba ada orang yang membelinya dengan harga dua kali lipat.. kau harus memaklumi bisnis semacam ini, Mukuro..."

**-Mukuro's POV-**

"Maaf, Mukuro..."

Hanya kalimat itu yang terus terngiang di kepalaku seiring perjalananku ke rumah.. ah, maksudku tempat yang akan menjadi bekas rumahku, kini aku harus pergi mencari tempat tinggal baru... kurasa aku akan mencari pekerjaan baru lagi...

"Sial..."

Aku berhenti sejenak, memandangi hamparan langit.. matahari yang akan tertidur kontras dengan merah menyala yang menimpanya...

Kombinasi yang sangat indah.. namun tak cukup untuk membuatku tersenyum, aku pun berjalan lagi.

Saat aku sampai di rumah, aku melihat lampunya yang sudah menyala.

_Ah, secepat itukah aku harus pergi meninggalkan rumah ini... rumah peninggalan orang tuaku... aku bahkan belum membereskan barang-barangku..._

Aku memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam._  
><em>

"Selamat datang, Mukuro..."

!?

_Suara ini? tidak mungkin!?_

Aku langsung mencari asal suara

"Hibari Kyouya?! kenapa kau ada di rumahku?"

"Akulah yang membeli rumah ini... aku bahkan sudah dapat kuncinya, dengan begitu aku bisa mandiri... lagipula rumah ini ramah pada orang sakit dan berkursi roda jadi sangat membantuku..."

"Hhh... aku mengerti... tapi, beri aku waktu seminggu untuk mengemasi barang dan mencari tempat tinggal baru"

"Kau boleh tinggal disini kok... tapi ada syaratnya... aku beli waktumu sampai aku lulus sekolah dan betul-betul mandiri"

_Huh? Syarat macam apa itu... tapi mungkin lebih baik aku terima_

"Baiklah..."

**-End of Mukuro's POV-**

_Hmm... begitu keluar dari rumah sakit... aku langsung menyuruh orang untuk menyelidiki latar belakangnya... ternyata tidak sia-sia..._

"Mulai sekarang panggil aku Kyouya..."

"Baiklah.. tapi sebelum itu, ada yang ingin kutanyakan..."

_Padahal sebelum aku tertimpa musibah ini... aku pernah pacaran dengan pria lain..._

"Silahkan saja..."

_Tapi baru kali ini suaraku bergetar..._

"Apa alasan kau melakukan hal ini...?"

"Karena.. aku menyukaimu..."

"Hoh..."

Tiba-tiba dia langsung bersujud di depanku... seperti seorang pangeran yang telah menemukan putri idamannya...

"Dokter, kau mau apa?"

Dia mengangkat salah satu kakiku. dan menciumnya. kemudian dia melihatku

"Mulai saat ini. kuturuti kalau itu maumu.."

Tatapan matanya melihatku seakan berkata. "Kubuat kau menangis, bocah!"

_Begitu tajam.._

_Tapi aku tidak boleh bergetar. karena hanya ini satu-satunya cara…_

_Untuk mendekatinya…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Yak.. selesai lagi selesai dalam waktu singkat..

Maaf ya kalau Mukuro maupun Hibari jadi OOC disini

Well then, Review, please?


	4. Chapter 4

_"This just a beginning…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Limited Lovers<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_**-3 hari kemudian-**_

Srek srek!

Seorang gadis berambut cokelat dengan sepedanya tampak berdiri di depan pintu sebuah rumah.. gadis itu tertegun sesaat, kemudian tersenyum dan membuka pintu… namun dia agak terkejut mendapati kondisi rumah yang amat sangat berantakan.

"Hibari-san ada dimana?" Gadis itu tampak mulai memberekan perabotan yang berantakan sambil mencari Hibari.

Setelah membereskan perabotan dia mulai berkeliling ke dalam rumah sampai dia akhirnya menemukan Hibari di dalam kamar mandi.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga!"

Hibari menoleh

"Ah.. Kyoko?" tanyanya dengan nada datar

"Aduh… kenapa semua yang ada di rumah ini berantakan sekali…" gadis yang bernama Kyoko itu segera memungut baju kotor yang tergeletak tak tentu di kamar mandi.

Hibari mendelik. "Berisik.. aku sedang bingung… lagipula hebat kan aku bisa mandi sendirian dengan kondisiku yang seperti ini… biarkan saja barang-barangku yang berantakan…"

"Tapi ini bisa mengundang pencuri masuk, tahu! Lagipula nenek mencemaskanmu makanya menyuruhku kemari… tapi kenapa kau bingung begitu?"

Hibari terdiam sejenak "Itu…"

Belum sempat ia menjelaskan semuanya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka

_**GREK**_

"Kyouya-sama… sini kugosok punggungmu…" Mukuro muncul sambil membawa keranjang kecil berisi peralatan mandi.

Kyoko dan Hibari sama-sama tampak kaget dengan kemunculan mukuro

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Kyoko

"Aku mukuro, dokter rumah sakit universitas namimori yang tinggal disini untuk mengurus Kyouya-sama… aku membantunya disini… yah, meski hanya selama dua jam saja," jawabnya sambil tersenyum kemudian melirik ke arah Hibari yang masih terdiam.

Hening

"Kyoko… kau siapkan sarapan saja…" ujar Hibari tiba-tiba

Kyoko nampak tidak suka diusir namun akhirnya dia menurut dan langsung pergi ke dapur. Kemudian Mukuro mendatanginya.

"Kau harus cepat-cepat mandi… nanti malah kedinginan dan sakit…"

Mukuro mengangkat salah satu kaki Hibari kemudian menggosoknya. Membuat wajah Hibari semerah tomat.

"Lihat, kantung matamu tebal sekali tuh. Semalam tidak bisa tidur ya?"

**-Hibari's POV-**

_Dia pikir… gara-gara siapa aku tidak tidur?_

_Semalam… begitu Mukuro pulang dari rumah sakit dia langsung menjagaku dalam pelukannya… aku bisa merasakan betapa dia peduli padaku… tapi.. setelah lewat 2 jam.. terdengar alarm ponsel dari kantung celananya.._

"Mu—"

"Hari ini transaksi kita selesai! Aku akan menulis di lantai 2… jadi jangan ribut, kyouya!" Ujarnya dengan nada dingin kemudian keluar dari kamarku…

_Aku sama sekali… tidak suka perlakuannya…_

_Bukan ini yang aku inginkan… aku ingin bisa tersenyum bersamanya… berbicara banyak hal dengannya… dan…_

"Kyouya…" panggilnya..

Aku langsung tersadar dari anganku, kemudian meliriknya yang sekarang sedang mengeringkan rambutku.

"Cuma satu hal yang kuminta darimu…"

"Minta?"

"Ya, kau memang bebas berbuat apa saja di rumah ini… Cuma ada satu tempat yang aku tidak ingin kau masuki…" dia nampak berhenti seperti sedang berpikir

"Ruangan paling ujung di lantai 2" lanjutnya.

"Kenapa…?"

"Tidak apa-apa…" suaranya terlihat lirih. Seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu…

**-End of Hibari's POV-**

Para murid tampak terkejut melihat Hibari tiba di sekolah bersama Mukuro

"Wow… lihat itu…!"

"Hibari-san!"

"Dia naik mobil bersama cowok tuh!"

"Wah, Ferrari!"

"Coba lihat cowok di sebelahnya, keren banget!"

Mukuro yang terlihat mulai tidak nyaman dari reaksi semua murid berbisik di telinga Hibari

"Kau… betul-betul diperlakukan secara hormat disini, ya…"

Hibari hanya tersenyum dingin menanggapi ucapan Mukuro…

"Itu sudah biasa… bulan lalu saat aku menghadiri upacara, aku mendengar mereka mengejek diriku…"

Mukuro nampak terdiam mendengar pernyataan Hibari… namun kemudian dia tersenyum licik…

"Berjuanglah, Kyouya…" ujarnya sambil mengelus rambut hibari. Kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil dan pergi.

"Kau memegang kelemahannya bukan, Hibari-san…"

Hibari menoleh, mendapati Kyoko yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di sampingnya

"Dia bilang dia akan membantumu… tapi rasanya aneh bila laki-laki dewasa yang baru kau temui akan bersikap seperti itu… dan rasanya percuma untuk membuatnya berpaling padamu…"

Hibari nampak kaget dengan perkataan Kyoko.. dia pun menundukkan kepalanya…

"Aku tahu…"

Kyoko tampak tak tega melihatnya… dia pun berusaha menghibur Hibari sambil mendorong kursi rodanya.

_Dia tahu…_

_Dia tahu kalau mukuro menjalani hidupnya dengan sangat sederhana…_

_Dia tahu kalau mukuro tidak akan mengingatnya… barang sekejap pun…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hibari-san… aku pulang dulu, ya…"

"iya.. terima kasih, Kyoko…"

Hibari segera masuk ke dalam rumah kemudian melirik ke arah jam.

"Hmm… baru jam 8… sendirian, nganggur…"

Hibari tampak merenung sesaat… dan tiba-tiba saja dia mengingat ucapan Mukuro yang melarangnya ke lantai 2..

"Mumpung dia tidak ada… aku penasaran ingin tahu kenapa dia melarangku," ujar Hibari pada dirinya sendiri sambil menggerakkan kursi rodanya.

"Untung tangganya praktis…" gumamnya saat berhasil naik ke lantai 2, ia pun kembali menggerakkan kursi rodanya menuju ruangan yang dilarang oleh mukuro. Setelah menemukannya ia pun membuka pintu ruangan tersebut.

_**SRET**_

Hibari memandang ruangan itu sejenak.

"Ini kan cuma ruangan biasa… atau jangan-jangan ada yang dia sembunyikan di ruangan ini.." hibari akhirnya berkeliling di ruangan itu dan akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah bingkai foto. Satu-satunya bingkai foto di ruangan itu…

"Ini…" hibari mengambil bingkai itu dan memandang foto itu dengan seksama

"Itu foto orang tuaku…"

Hibari terkejut.. kemudian dia menoleh dan mendapati Mukuro yang berdiri di ambang pintu dan menatapnya dengan tajam…

"M-Mukuro… kapan kau pu—"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak ke ruangan ini…?" Ucapnya mulai marah

"A.. aku.. cuma penasaran, jadi aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat…" Hibari buru-buru meletakkan foto itu saat Mukuro mulai menghampirinya. tanpa Hibari sadari, dia menggeser foto tersebut hingga akhirnya pecah.

"Ah…" Hibari kehilangan kata-kata saat foto itu pecah… sedangkan Mukuro… dia hanya diam… kemudian mengambil pecahan bingkai yang berserakan…

"Biar kubereskan.. kau turun saja.."

"I… ini kan bukan hal besar.. cuma benda yang berlapis debu tebal! Apa tidak lebih baik.. dibiarkan saja?"

Mata Mukuro membulat.. dia nampak terkejut mendengar perkataan Hibari… dia menghampiri Hibari dan kemudian menamparnya

**_PLAK_**

"Jangan sembarangan bicara! dasar bodoh!" hardik Mukuro

Hibari memegang pipinya yang merah karena telah mendapat tamparan dari Mukuro… dia tidak mengira Mukuro akan melakukan hal itu, air mata mulai mengalir perlahan dari kelopak matanya… membekukan semua suasana di sekitar mereka berdua…

…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Hibari's POV-**

_Sejak hari itu, Mukuro tidak pernah pulang…_

"Aku sibuk, tidak bisa pulang…" cuma itu selembar pesannya untukku.

_Aku ingin minta maaf.. aku panik hingga sembarangan bicara… padahal aku bisa minta maaf saat itu juga… tapi aku…_

_Aku telah bertekad aku akan ke rumah sakit besok…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Suasana yang tidak asing lagi… sudah setengah tahun aku pergi dari sini…_

"Hibari-san…"

_**DEG**_

_Suara ini… suara yang aku rindukan…_

Aku menoleh… dan benar saja, itu ternyata suara Mukuro…

"Kebetulan sekali, aku juga ingin bicara denganmu…"

_Dia kembali memanggilku Hibari…_

"Pekerjaanku hari ini sudah selesai. Kita pergi ke tempat yang sepi yuk…"

**. . . .**

"Kau… tidur di ruang istirahat karyawan?"

"Kalau sudah biasa, lumayan juga kok.. aku biasa berangkat dari sini ke tempat kerja sambilan"

"Tapi kalau pekerjaanmu hari ini sudah selesai kau bisa pulang kan?"

Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku

_Aku harus cepat-cepat minta maaf…_

"Begini… mukuro…"

Mukuro hanya memandangku dengan lirih…

"Aku sama sekali tidak berniat pulang… ke rumah itu."

_Eh?_

"Kau bicara apa, muku—"

"Rumah itu sudah menjadi milikmu.. terserah mau kau apakan. Besok aku akan mengambil barang-barangku… selama beberapa hari ini aku sudah mencari tempat tinggal baru…"

_Aku tidak percaya dia mengatakan itu… dia pasti cuma bohong…_

"Maaf saja kalau kau mengira aku akan melayanimu terus… kau kira bisa menangkapku… dan memaksaku tinggal, begitu?" Mukuro berdiri di hadapanku dan menatapku dengan tajam.

"Kau bahkan menginginkan hatiku dengan paksa… kau betul-betul orang yang angkuh, kyouya!"

_Tatapan itu… membuatku kehilangan kata-kata…_

_Dia tidak berbasa-basi.._

_Ini mukuro yang sesungguhnya…_

_Dia tidak lagi menunjukkan keramahannya yang palsu… semua yang dia ucapkan adalah kenyataan…_

_Tapi… justru tatapan matanya yang serius itulah… yang membuatku suka padanya selama ini…_

"Maaf… maafkan aku…"

_Dia… tidak akan lagi… memberiku kelembutan yang hampa…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dulu… orang tuaku mengira aku hanya bisa bahagia hanya dengan diberi uang…_

_Aku memaki-maki mereka…_

_Tapi akhirnya aku sama seperti mereka…_

_Padahal aku ingin dia menyukaiku… tapi aku malah memaksanya… yang kulakukan hanya kebohongan…_

_Aku memang manusia aneh dan egois…_

**-End of Hibari's POV-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mukuro, orang itu sudah pulang? Bawaannya jatuh tuh.."

"Mana aku tahu…" Mukuro berusaha bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa

"Sekarang sudah gelap. Dia pulang sendirian naik kursi roda, apa aman? Akhir-akhir ini kan banyak tindakan kriminal…"

Mukuro diam… tidak tahu harus berkata apa…

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lho.. terasnya terbuka…?" Hibari nampak terkejut dengan kondisi rumahnya.

Dengan hati-hati dia mendorong kursi rodanya masuk ke dalam rumah. Dia terkejut mendapati seisi rumah yang berantakan. Terlebih dia mendengar suara orang di rumahnya.

"Sudah kuduga, kita untung besar kali ini"

"Dengar-dengar sih.. ini bekas rumah sakit.."

Hibari semakin menyadari ada yang tidak beres… dia pun diam-diam mencari asal suara

_Jangan-jangan perampok rumah kosong.._

Hibari pun mengambil ponsel dari sakunya dan menelpon polisi

"Ya, dengan kepolisian?"

Hibari berusaha memelankan suaranya "a… ada perampokan—"

Belum sempat Hibari melanjutkan, para perampok itu naik ke lantai 2

"Halo.. di mana alamatnya—"

_Gawat… mereka ke lantai 2..._

Hibari langsung mematikan ponselnya dan bertekad menghadapi para perampok itu sendirian.

"Kalau tidak salah aku membawa tonfaku… kuharap aku masih bisa menggunakannya," dia mengambil tonfa dari tasnya dan langsung ke tempat perampok tersebut

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei… ayo kita per… !" salah satu perampok itu terkejut melihat rekannya telah tumbang.

"Bodoh… siapa suruh kalian mengira rumah ini kosong…" Hibari membersihkan darah yang menempel di tonfanya. Kemudian dia kembali terfokus pada perampok yang tersisa.

"Pergi kalian… atau kalian kubunuh" dia mengeluarkan death glare andalannya.

"Kau… berani sekali menyuruh kami!" perampok itu tidak tinggal diam dan berusaha menyerang hibari…

_**DUAK!**_

"Fuh… " ucap Hibari setelah mengalahkan semua perampok itu… dia segera memungut benda yang berserakan

"Ya ampun… sampai berantakan begini…"

"K.. kau… jangan besar kepala bocah ingusan…" salah satu perampok mengunci gerakannya.

_Sial!_

"Akan kubuat kau tidur selamanya, bocah!" Perampok itu mengeluarkan pisau saku dan menempelkan ujungnya di wajah hibari.

_**PRAAAAAKKK!**_

Tiba-tiba Mukuro datang dan memukul kepala perampok tersebut dengan besi hingga pingsan

"Polisi sudah datang… sekarang kau aman," benar saja, tak lama kemudian beberapa polisi masuk dan menangkap semua perampok itu

"Kau ini… padahal kau lumpuh gara-gara jatuh dari lantai 3… mau kutangani berapa kali lagi, sih?" Mukuro melipat kedua tangannya.

Hibari berusaha menahan tangis.

"Maafkan aku… tapi aku akan pergi!" Ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepala dan memeluk bingkai foto yang entah sejak kapan ada dalam genggamannya. Mukuro terkejut melihat Hibari yang terlihat seperti mati-matian menjaga bingkai foto itu…

"Hfftt..." Mukuro menahan tawanya. Kemudian dia duduk di depan Hibari dan mengambil bingkai foto itu.

"Kalau pulang ke rumah, harusnya kau coba memasak biar bisa mandiri…"

Hibari melihat mukuro dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau lupa bawa bekalmu.. tadi kucicipi. Sepertinya kau tidak tahu rasa masakanmu manis, asin, atau asam…" ucapnya sambil menatap mata Hibari dengan lembut. Sebelum akhirnya dia menggendong tubuh Hibari keluar, samar-samar hibari bisa mencium wangi teratai yang manis dari tubuh mukuro…

"Pak polisi, aku akan memeriksa keadaan kesehatannya dulu…"

"Boleh saja.." ujar salah satu polisi

_Hmm.. kalau kyoko datang besok, aku akan meminta dia mengajariku memasak_

Hibari menutup mata dan tertidur di gendongan Mukuro.. sedangkan Mukuro hanya tersenyum kecil melihat sosok dalam gendongannya.

"Oyasuminasai, Kyouya…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Yosh... Akhirnya chapter 4 selesai juga

Maaf kalo updatenya telat… berhubung karena ada urusan ini dan itu dan kehabisan ide jadi saya bikin fanfic request dari temen saya dulu… dan pas mau ngelanjutin yang ini saya malah kecelakaan jadi nunggu tangan agak pulih dulu deh… ya meskipun sampai sekarang masih belum pulih sih cuma bosen aja liburan tapi ga ngapa-ngapain *knp malah curhat? /ditempong sandal

well… see you soon… and…

Review please?


	5. Chapter 5

_"Is it a sin… if we wish something that impossible to get…?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Limited Lovers<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p>Akhirnya tahun ajaran telah berganti… tak terasa sudah hampir setahun Mukuro dan Hibari tinggal bersama.. sayang, setelah kejadian mengalahkan perampok itu… hubungan mereka tidak ada perkembangan… tidak… bahkan terlalu dingin…<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hibari benci tanjakan…_

_Karena tanjakan selalu membuatnya terlihat seperti orang lemah…_

_"Cih… padahal sedikit lagi sampai rumah sakit…" ia mendelik kesal pada aspal yang sangat susah dilewati itu_

_"Biar kubantu…"_

_Tiba-tiba kursi rodanya bergerak perlahan ke atas_

_"Yosh… sudah selesai…"_

_Ia menoleh… dan wah, ternyata orang yang menolongnya barusan cantik sekali…_

_"Te.. terima kasih…"_

_"Un! sama-sama…" ia tersenyum pada Hibari._

_Hibari memperhatikannya dari atas sampai bawah… matanya berwarna violet dan terlihat bersinar, bulu matanya juga begitu lentik… rambutnya yang berwarna sama dengan matanya diikat ke belakang meski hanya sebagian… kulitnya putih dan terlihat halus… benar-benar seperti malaikat… dan sekilas dia nampak sebaya dengan Hibari._

_"Kau berani sekali pergi sendirian…" ujarnya dengan nada yang menurut Hibari terdengar seperti nada kagum, "Kau mau pergi kemana?"._

_"Ke… rumah sakit universitas namimori…"_

_"Wah… ternyata tujuan kita sama…! kalau begitu biar kubantu mendorong kursi rodamu…"_

_"Ti… tidak usah… itu hanya akan merepotkanmu…"_

_"Ah tidak apa-apa… lagipula tujuan kita sama…" ia kemudian mendorong kursi roda Hibari…_

**-Hibari's POV-**

Ternyata dia bukan hanya cantik… namun juga sangat baik hati.

_"Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" dia membuka pembicaraan_

_"Hibari Kyouya… kau?"_

_"Aku Chrome… nee, kenapa kau ingin pergi ke rumah sakit?"_

_"Ah.. aku hanya ingin bertemu seseorang… "_

Entah kenapa jantungku berdesir, kuharap mukaku tidak memerah.

_"Oh… pacarmu-kah?"_

**_DEG!_**

_"B… bukan… "_

pacar ya…

sebenarnya aku memang ingin hubungan kami seperti itu…

sial, dadaku benar-benar bergemuruh sekarang…

_"Ng… kau juga kesana untuk menemui pacarmu?"_ kutahan diriku untuk tidak mengeluarkan wajah malu.

_mata Chrome melebar dan perlahan mukanya memerah._

_"Bukan pacar, dia kakakku… tapi aku menyukainya"_

I… Incest… ah tidak, aku tidak boleh berpikiran negatif… bisa saja yang ia maksud kakak tiri…

_"Ke.. kenapa kau menyukai kakakmu?"_

_"Karena.. dia begitu baik dan keren… yah, meskipun dia sedikit dingin di luar…" ujarnya sambil tersenyum senang._

_suasana mendadak hening hingga kami berdua sampai di rumah sakit._

_"Sekali lagi terima kasih telah menolongku…"_

_"Ah, sudahlah…" Chrome menggaruk pipinya "ah… sampai jumpa Hibari-san" ia membungkukkan badannya kemudian berlari ke dalam rumah sakit. Entah ia bodoh atau sedang senang sampai lupa kalau aku juga berniat untuk masuk._

_Kudorong kursi rodaku perlahan… dan untungnya aku melihat Mukuro berjalan ke arahku._

_"Mukuro…"_

_"Ah, Kyouya…" Mukuro mengacak-acak rambutku, "Maaf ya padahal aku yang mengajakmu makan malam tapi aku malah sibuk… "_

_"Tidak apa-apa… aku tunggu…"_

_"Baiklah… kita ketemu dua jam lagi ya…" ia pun berlari ke salah satu ruangan._

_Aku melihat ke sekitar… terlalu ramai… mungkin kalau aku berkeliling aku bisa menemukan tempat sepi, kugerakkan kursi rodaku ke seluruh penjuru rumah sakit seperti orang bodoh… setelah cukup lama berkeliling aku akhirnya mendorong kursi rodaku menuju lift._

_"Hm… syukurlah lift ini bisa ke atap… mungkin disana aku bisa bersantai…"_

_Begitu sampai di atap aku langsung mencari tempat yang bisa kugunakan untuk beristirahat, kemudian aku merangkak turun dari kursi roda dan berbaring disana sambil memandang langit senja._

_Aku benar-benar merindukan saat ini, saat aku masih dapat berpijak dengan sempurna… saat dimana aku merasa begitu bebas. _

_Hah… sekarang aku benar-benar mengerti pentingnya menjaga apa yang sebelumnya kumiliki… seperti kakiku ini… tapi di sisi lain aku bersyukur, mungkin jika aku tidak lumpuh aku tidak akan bertemu Mukuro… dan mungkin aku akan tetap jadi orang yang tenggelam dalam dinding yang kubuat sendiri._

_"Kumohon pulanglah ke tempatku!"_

Ng… ada suara orang… mengganggu saja… tapi rasanya aku kenal suara ini...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku merangkak perlahan menuju kursi rodaku kemudian kudorong kursi rodaku ke tembok yang tak jauh dari asal suara dan mengintip sedikit._

Hmm… ternyata itu Chrome dan…

Mukuro!

_"Kumohon kak… aku tahu kalau ibu sudah mencampakkan kakak… tapi bisakah kakak pulang… demi aku? Aku… aku khawatir padamu…"_

Apa yang… sebenarnya mereka bicarakan?

_Gawat… badanku tidak bisa bergerak… terpaksa aku menunggu percakapan mereka selesai…_

_"Aku… tidak akan pernah mau ke tempat pelacur itu…"_

_"Tapi…" Chrome menarik tangan Mukuro namun Mukuro dengan cepat menepisnya kemudian memeluk dan mencium keningnya_

_"Pulanglah, Chrome-ku sayang… aku sudah tidak bisa bersamamu…"_

_Chrome membalas pelukan Mukuro kemudian menangis, Mukuro yang terlihat tidak tega hanya bisa mengelus rambut & punggung gadis itu_

Sesak…

Jadi ternyata orang yang dimaksud gadis itu adalah Mukuro? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di antara mereka? Apa Mukuro juga menyukai Chrome?

Kenapa melihat mereka berduaan membuatku kesal?

Apa ini yang namanya cemburu?

**-Hibari's POV End-**

_**SRUUUT**_

_Mukuro dan Chrome sama-sama menoleh ke arah suara… mendapati Hibari berada di depan mereka._

_"Hibari-san…"_

_"Kyouya…"_

_Hibari hanya terdiam, sedangkan Chrome menoleh ke arah Mukuro._

_"Kakak kenal dia?"_

_Mukuro terlihat agak gugup, untungnya Chrome dan Hibari tidak menyadarinya._

_"Ya… dia mantan pasienku… kau sendiri bagaimana bisa mengenalnya?"_

_"Ng.. kami bertemu di jalan…" Chrome menundukkan kepalanya_

_Mukuro memperhatikan Hibari dan Chrome bergantian… kemudian tersenyum licik dan melangkah ke arah Hibari._

**_GREP_**

_Mukuro menggendong Hibari ala _bridal style_ membuat Hibari maupun Chrome terkejut…_

_"Sekarang aku tinggal bersama orang ini, karena itu aku tidak bisa bersamamu, Chrome…"_

_"Bo… bohong…"_

_Mukuro menghela nafas kemudian menatap Chrome dengan tatapan dingin._

_"Aku tidak bohong… lagipula… " ia memposisikan kedua tangannya di dada dan pinggang Hibari, membuatnya sedikit tersentak karena gerakan mendadak dari Mukuro._

_"Hanya aku yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini," Mukuro menjilat leher Hibari, muka Hibari langsung merah seperti tomat._

_"Begitu rupanya…" Chrome menundukkan kepalanya kemudian berjalan dengan lunglai, melewati Hibari dan Mukuro begitu saja… sekilas, Hibari bisa melihat air mata mengalir turun di pipi gadis itu meski kepalanya tertunduk._

_Hibari melihat Mukuro yang memperhatikan Chrome dengan tatapan bersalah…_

_Disaat itu.. ia merasa menjadi mahluk paling jahat di dunia…_

"_**your confession words shelter me…**_

_**but I know it's just a dream…**_

_**it's not right to me…"**_

_"Mukuro… Chrome itu…—"_

_"Saat orangtuaku bercerai, Chrome ikut ibuku yang menikah lagi, tapi ayah tirinya tidak memperhatikan dia dengan baik… dia hanya ingin kasih sayang… itu sebabnya dia mati-matian memintaku untuk pulang bersamanya." Mukuro menurunkan Hibari di kursi rodanya kemudian berdiri di depannya, menatapnya dengan dingin._

_"Lalu… kenapa… kau tidak ikut dengannya?" Hibari mencoba untuk tenang._

_"Hmm… aku ingin membalas dendam… " seringai licik muncul di wajah Mukuro. "Ini jalan yang kutempuh untuk membuang masa laluku dan membalas dendam… Chrome mungkin memang adikku… tapi kini dia hanya 'anak pelacur' itu…"_

_Mata Hibari membulat._

_"Bohong…"_

_"Oya… mau kubuktikan?" Mukuro memojokkan Hibari, memperkecil jarak di antara mereka. kemudian ia kembali mengangkat tubuhnya dan melangkah menjauhi kursi roda._

_"Lepaskan…" Hibari mengeluarkan death glarenya… namun itu tidak membuat Mukuro takut._

_"Aku akan mengajarimu bedanya mimpi dan kenyataan…" Mukuro menurunkan Hibari dan memposisikan tubuhnya agar bersandar di dinding pembatas yang ada di atap. baru saja Hibari akan kembali berbicara, Mukuro menciumnya. namun, bukan ciuman yang lembut.. melainkan ciuman yang penuh paksaan dan keinginan untuk mendominasi. Hibari berusaha melepaskan diri dari Mukuro, sayang, Mukuro sudah lebih menahan kedua tangan Hibari dengan sebelah tangannya. Hibari pun mau tak mau hanya bisa mengikuti._

_Mukuro meminta Hibari untuk membuka mulutnya. tapi Hibari tidak memberikan reaksi apapun.. Mukuro yang kesal akhirnya menggigit bibir bawah Hibari hingga berdarah, Hibari pun membuka mulutnya meski sedikit…_

_"Uuhhh…"_

_Setelah cukup lama mendominasi ciuman tersebut, Mukuro menghentikannya dan memperhatikan wajah Hibari yang mulai memerah dan peluh mulai mengalir turun dari keningnya._

_Di mata Mukuro, Hibari saat ini terlihat begitu manis… entah apa yang membuatnya berpikir seperti itu  
><em>

_Merasa Hibari tidak akan melawan Mukuro pun akhirnya melepaskan tangan Hibari dan merobek kerah bajunya dengan paksa. Mukuro memperhatikan leher dan bahunya yang putih bersih kemudian langsung menjilat dan menggigitnya. membuat Hibari menjerit tertahan._

_"Ugh… henti..kan… Mukuro… "_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Aku sudah bilang padamu, kan… sejak awal… hanya aku yang bisa menyentuhmu seperti ini…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Akhirnya bisa publish chapter baru buat ini sama **Al Meila**... dan berhubung ke depannya bakal disibukkan dengan sekolah jadi mungkin akan hiatus... mungkin untuk beberapa minggu... atau mungkin.. beberapa bulan..?

Tapi bakal tetap aktif sebagai reader dan reviewer... ah, dan untuk chapter ini full flashback, jadi harap maklum kalau tulisannya dominan italic

Well... review...? and see you in the Chapter 6...


End file.
